Where are we?
by RandomFandoms24
Summary: World Meetings always end up chaotic. But this was on a whole new level! "Where are we?" T for swearing
1. From the meeting to the woods?

**This is going to suuuck~ **

**My friend is a MLP and Hetalia fan, so she asked me to make this.**

**I hope you Maple Leaves love it. And I HOPE SHE FUCKING APPRECIATES THIS! 3 I love her though ^.^**

* * *

_Information-_

_Name- Where are we?_

_Summary- World Meetings always end up chaotic. But this was on a whole new level! "Where are we?"_

_Rated- T. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own My Little Pony, Hetalia, Pewdiepie, or any characters. _

_I know I've used Pewdie before, but I've been on a YouTube high so just roll with it._

* * *

**Nobody's POV-**

The World Meeting was going on as normal. America yelling out stupid shit, Britain and France arguing, Russia scaring the Baltics, Denmark and Sweden having a one-sided argument on Denmark's part, Norway annoying Iceland and Finland smiling and talking with Estonia. The door opens and two certain micronation make their way in, unnoticed. They sit next to Sweden and Finland. Ladonia is closer to Sweden and Sealand wants to be close to Finland.

Sweden breaks off from Denmark and raises his eyebrows. He sighs. "THAT'S IT!" The loud British voice causes every head to turn England's way. A wand comes out and words are spoken. Norway rushes and points the stick away from France. England shoves the Norge off and tries to recalibrate where the wand was ponted, but...

*_BANG_*

It's aimed at the Nordics and the Baltics. Sweden reacts the fastest and pushes Ladonia and Sealand behind him.. The spark lights the Meeting Room and everything goes dark for the nations..

~~~~~Sverige~~~~~

Sweden wakes up, his head pounding. "Uggh.." He groaned, forcing his eyes open. Where was he? In a forest? He stands and looks at his body, feeling funny. He almost screams! WHY IS HE A PONY?! He has navy blue body, just a few shades lighter than his flag's colors, with a neat, blonde mane. His tail goes to where his knees used to be and he has wings! The Wings are the Swedish flag. He looks over himself and notices he has a tattoo.. "Why do I have a tattoo on my ass?" He asks aloud. The mark was a circle of the Swedish flag and a helmet over lapping it. Lime green headphones are faded in the background.

He notices two colts. One was a light orange and the other was white. The light orange one had a brown mane and a brown tail that was shorter than it's knees. It's mark was the Ladonia flag with a video game controller over lapping it. It had nothing in the background. Sweden easily identified the colt as Ladonia.

The white colt had a bright blonde mane and tail, both the length of Ladonia's. It's mark was the Sealand flag with an anchor over lapping it. It didn't have anything in the background either. Easily Sealand. Sweden got to work carefully checking them over for injuries. "Ugghhhh..." a small voice moaned. Sweden's head flicked over.

Finland was waking up. Finland was a light violet pony with a blonde mane and tail. The tail went to his ankles, like a mare's would. He had a small knit hat on his head. His tattoo was the Finnish flag and a Santa hat over lapping it. In the faded background was a sword crossed with a rifle. Finland looked panicked. Sweden trotted over and nuzzled the other's nose.

Finland relaxed and nuzzled back. "Where's Sea and Ladon?" He whispers, standing. Sweden looks at the two colts and the Fin trots over quickly. He does another check over them as Sweden looks at everyone else. Another groan made itself clear. The Swede looked over. Lithuania was up.

Soon everyone was awake. Here's what everyone looked like:

Estonia- Light blue with a short blonde mane and tail. He had wings and they were the Estonian colors. His cutie mark is a circle of the Estonian flag with a laptop in front of it. He wore his glasses.

Denmark- Bright red with a black mane and tail. The tail ends around his knees. Also had wings of the Danish flag. His cutie mark was a black circle around the Danish flag. An axe crossed in front of it. A Viking helmet is in the faded background.

Iceland- Light gray with light blue, short mane and tail. He is a normal pony. His cutie mark is the Iceland flag with a pufin in front of it. A volcano is in the faded background.

Lithuania- Green with brown long mane and tail. He is a normal pony. He has a cross of scars over his back. His cutie mark is the Lithuanian flag and a book with a faded crown behind it.

Latvia- Light red with a colt's mane and tail. He is a normal pony. He is really small. His cutie mark is the Latvian flag with a small boat. He had nothing in the background.

Norway- The blue of his sailor outfit. He is a unicorn. He has a blonde mane and tail that go to his ankles. His cutie mark is the Norwegian flag with a wand in front of it. In the background is a Viking helmet.

Sweden, Estonia, and Denmark start to practice flying. Surprisingly, Estonia got it first, then Sweden and finally Denmark. The three of them hovered around as Sealand and Ladonia woke up. Then Latvia whimpers out the only thing flying through everyone's mind. "W-where are we?"

~~~~~Soumi~~~~~

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were racing through the woods, laughing. They were having a great time. Applejack noticed something. Voices..? She slowed down. "Rainbow Dash.. Do ya here that?" She asked, heading towards a clearing. Rainbow stops and flies up. She gasps. New ponies! She zooms down next to the light green one. "Hiya!" She cheers.

The pony jumps and whirls around. He has turquoise eyes and he was absolutely huge! Rainbow Dash beams. "I'm Rainbow Dash! Who are you guys?" Applejack follows close by. "Oh! Sorry, y'all. I'm Applejack and this is Rainbow Dash. Y'all must be new. What's your names?" Denmark spoke up first, zooming around crazily. "I'm Den-" "MATTHIAS!" The rest of the new ponies screamed. "Oh-! Hahaha~ I'm Matthias." The Dane kept zooming around.

The two actual ponies learned everyone's name soon enough.

The Green Pegasus is Berwald.

The violet Earth pony is Tino.

The light blue Pegasus is Eduard.

The light red Earth pony is Raivis.

The green Earth pony is Toris.

The blue unicorn is Lukas.

The gray Earth pony is Emil.

Tino speaks up. "Where are we?" He asks Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

* * *

**I noticed some mistakes and made some edits. Whoopsie...**

**~RanFan**


	2. Everypony?

**Hey! I'm back and I looked it over. I'm going to clarify the colors and cutie marks. Sorry for the mistakes...**

**Colors**

**Sweden- Blue with a blonde mane**

**Finland- Teal with a platinum blonde mane**

**Denmark- Red with a black mane**

**Norway- Dull Blue with a blonde mane**

**Iceland- Light gray with a light blue mane**

**Lithuania- Green with a brown mane. He does have scars on his back, btw.**

**Estonia- Light blue with a blonde mane**

**Latvia- Maroon with a white mane**

**Sealand- White with a blonde mane**

**Ladonia- Light Orange with a auburn-ish mane.**

**Cutie Marks**

**Sweden- A circle of the Swedish flag with green headphones in _front_ of it and a Viking helmet behind it.**

**Finland- A circle of the Finnish flag with a Santa hat in front of it and a sword crossed with a rifle behind it.**

**Denmark- A circle of the Danish flag with an axe in front of it and a **Viking helmet **behind it.**

**Norway- A circle of the Norwegian flag with a wand in front of it and a Viking helmet behind it.**

**Iceland- A circle of the Icelandic flag with puffin in front of it and a volcano in the background.**

**Lithuania- A circle of the Lithuanian flag with a book and a crown in the background.**

**Estonia- A circle of the Estonian flag with a computer in front of it and a pistol behind it.**

**Latvia- A circle of the Latvian flag with a small boat in front of it.**

**Sealand- A circle of the Sealandish flag with an anchor crossing in front of it.**

**Ladonia- A circle of the Ladonian flag with a video game controller in front of it.**

* * *

_Information-_

_Name- Where are we?_

_Summary- World Meetings always end up chaotic. But this was on a whole new level! "Where are we?"_

_Rated- T. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own My Little Pony, Hetalia, Pewdiepie, or any characters. _

_I know I've used Pewdie before, but I've been on a YouTube high so just roll with it._

* * *

**Nobody's POV-**

Applejack blinked. "Well you're in Equestria. Just outside of Ponyville. Denmark snorted. "Og du troede at have en by med navnet "Rövhålet" var forfærdelig, Sverige..." Everyone, but Sealand, Applejack and Rainboe Dash sniggered as Berwald hid his face. "R'll'?" Rainbow Dash jumped. This was the first time she heard him speak. Tino had said his name for him. "What's with you voice?" She asked randomly and loudly. Tino, Lukas and Mathias all winced while Berwald shrugged. "M' 'cc'nt." He replied simply.

Applejack rolled her eyes and Rainbow Dash said "What?" Defensively. "Let's see... Where did y'all come from..." The nations all froze. "We're not from here..." Norway explained softly. The two actual ponies blinked. "Where are y'all from then?" Applejack. "Well... Umm... Can we speak to the leader of the country?" Lukas gulped. "Sure, whatever, let's take them to Twilight." Rainbow Dash took off flying, Mathias on her tail. Estonia fluttered a few feet above the ground, right behind Lithuania. Sweden did the same thing, just behind Sealand and Ladonia, who had been awoken by their parents.

Rainbow Dash led the way and the huge group soon got to Twilight's tree**(?)**. Twilight Sparkle was actually with a confused Fluttershy. Fluttershy had a black and white bird on her head with a weird looking ribbon that looked strangely like Emil's circle. The bird looked at the group and flew to Emil. It landed on his back and settled there. "So that's where your puffin went.." Mathias smiled. Emil nodded. His mood had improved at the familiarity of his animal. He definitely missed . "Oh that's your bird?" Berwald bit his lower. "Kultaseni? You are okay?" Finland whispered, pressing into his husband's side. "Fine... She remind me of Matthew..." Despite how they look, Sweden, America, Hungary and Canada were pretty close friends; YouTube does that to you. It was only a few months ago that they found out that Sweden is Pewdiepie, America is Cry, Hungary is Marzia, and Canada is the BajanCanadian or Mitch.

"I'm sorry..." Finland nuzzled his partner's side, causing Fluttershy to tilt her head. She had never seen two male ponies in love or two ponies so in love in general. Twilight raised her eyebrow. "Where are you from?" Lukas scowled. "That's none of your concern." He replied coolly, "That's between your ruler and us." He glared, navy blue eyes narrowing. Mathias chuckled, slinging a hoof over Norway's shoulders. "Come on. Be nice. But he is right..." He bit his lip. "Fine." Twilight huffed. These ponies were suspicious to her. She has to keep an eye on them. "Spike! Write a letter to Princess Celestia."

Lukas looked in interest at the dragon. Of course he has seen dragons, but this one was purple and green. He has seen black, red, and blue, but purple! Twilight spoke for Spike a crazy long letter that basically said "There are new ponies and they request to speak to you. Contact me. Thanks". Berwald and Tino had laid down and were snuggling, Peter was chatting with Raivis, Toris and Emil were just sitting around, Lukas was practicing using his magic, and Ladon was talking with Eduard about technology.

Fluttershy trotted over to Emil. She smiled. "That's your bird?" Her voice was very Canada-like he noted. "Yes." His reply was short, yet kind. "What kind of bird is it? I work with lots of animals but that one is new. It's so cute!" The Icelandic pony blushed. Sure, girls in the other world fawned over him, but they weren't as modest or animal-loving as this pony. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with a new friend here...

Emil smiled. "Puffins are common from where I'm from." Fluttershy beamed.

"Would you tell me about where you come from?"

Iceland blushed. "Sure." He described his country and it's animals. Fluttershy giggled.

"It sounds beautiful." She complented. He smiled. Suddenly, a loud shout interrupted the peace. "Yay! New ponies!"

**~RanFan**

**Og du troede at have en by med navnet "Rövhålet" var forfærdelig, Sverige...- And you thought to have a city named "Rövhålet" was horrible, Sweden ...**


End file.
